


What's Love  Got  To Do With It?

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because in my head canon there is one more pop song that Sherlock would remember<br/>What's Love got to do with it?" belongs to Tina Turner</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's Love  Got  To Do With It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minutiae (Or 156 Things I Know About You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441850) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Because in my head canon there is one more pop song that Sherlock would remember  
> What's Love got to do with it?" belongs to Tina Turner

     Being dead was boring.  The monatany of waiting was broken only occassionally by killing, but eventually even that became monotanous. He sighed, decided to recatogorize his mind palace.  Unlocking one of the doors he stumbled on a memory he had hoarded away, one that had been placed there because of John. John, what was he doing right now? Was his limp acting up again? John who was now his motivation. The memory that had triggered thoughts of John was after a praticularly grueling case where Sherlock had sprained his ankle. Forced to convalest John had decided to introduce Sherlock to his love of Tina Turner. Sherlock had her songs in his memory banks because when it came to John he never deleted anything.

"What's Love got to do with it?"

Everything, it was indeed the strongest motivator."

"What's Love but a second hand emotion?"

Second hand that is how he got his knowledge of love until John.

"What's Love got to do with it?"

Sentiment, it appeared not even the great Sherlock Holmes was immune to it.

What's Love but a chemical reaction(he knew about chemical reactions but he didn't understand love at all).

"Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?" Sounds like something Mycroft would say but Sherlock realized he desperately needed his heart, so he would put up with the monotany because he wanted his heart back his John who had taught him that love was not merely some sweet old fashioned notion.

 

 

 

 


End file.
